Llegando desde el mundo real
by cata-neko-chan
Summary: A Asami Saigo no le gusta su vida, y para hacerla un poco más grata se refugia en su manga favorito, OHSHC; Un día el conserje de su instituto la encierra en un casillero abandonado, y es teletransportada al mundo del manga que tanto estima...


El nombre de el fanfic es llegando desde el mundo real, no legando desde el mundo real xD

Cap. 1: Después de la oscuridad… un brillante host club.

-¡MAAAAAAAL! ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírselo? ¡Este ejercicio no se resuelve de esa forma, y el resultado es el logaritmo de 6 elevado a 3 pi!-

Mi nombre es Asami Saigo, pero me gustan que me digan Saigo; voy en primero de Instituto; por si no se han dado cuanta, el que me acaba de retar es mi profe de mates; En general no me va tan mal en mis clases, pero desde que me cambié de Instituto mis notas empezaron a bajar, igual que mi actividad social… por decirlo de alguna forma más clara soy una desadaptada, pero no me importa ser así, de hecho, la gente que me conoce piensa que soy muy simpática y amigable, pero la gente de este Insti me juzgan antes de tiempo por el único hecho de que me gusta leer mangas y ver anime; no me gusta ese tipo de gente, así que ni me preocupo por ser social; mi tipo ideal de persona sería una con complejos xD, creo que eso me a quedado grabado en la mente por ser una fanática de Ouran Koukou Host Club, pero no lo puedo evitar, simplemente AMO la creación de Bisco Hatori, AMO a todos sus personajes, pero siempre he pensado que las características de estos no van muy de acuerdo con su aspecto; si yo pudiera les cambiaría cosas y agregaría otras; en general tengo muy buenas ideas (a juzgar por mí xD) sobre actividades que se pudieron haber realizado en el Host Club, y situaciones entre los personajes, pero yo no dibujé ese manga, a si que no me debo quejar, debería agradecerle a Bisco Hatori por crearlo .

-Saigo-san, váyase de la sala- era mi profe de mates de nuevo, estoy segura que le caigo muy mal; pero no me alteré ante tal regaño, me pare serenamente, saqué de mi mochila mi manga de Ouran (el tomo 7 para ser más exactos) y salí de la sala a caminar por el pasillo.

"_Me gustaría ir al instituto Ouran, podría ir al Host Club todos los días iba pensando mientras leía mi manga ; Buuu… pero aunque estuviera dentro del manga no podría ir a Ouran, no soy rica como para entrar, y tampoco podría ganarme una beca como hizo Haruhi, porque no me va muy bien en clases" _iba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando casi choco con el conserje.

-Disculpe señor, no lo había visto- me excusé

-Si me di cuanta Asami Saigo, ibas totalmente sumida en tu manga favorito Ouran Koukou Host Club- dicho esto empezó a acercarse a mí y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, y sin darme cuanta, empezamos a dirigirnos hacia unos casilleros que estaban abandonados por sus malas condiciones.

-Disculpe señor pero me debo ir…- traté de escapar pero el conserje me empujó dentro de uno de los casilleros, y me encerró dentro.

Trataba desesperadamente de salir de ese apestoso casillero, gritaba por ayuda, mejor dicho rogaba, cuando pienso en mi amado manga, y que el Host Club siempre ayudaba a la gente con sus apuros….. Como deseaba que ellos fueran de verdad… sería perfecto, poder disfrutar de sus bromas y de su compañía, pero ahora… ni siquiera podría leer sobre ellos; nadie se había dado cuanta, que no estaba en los pasillos, nadie que me pudiera ayudar… Empecé a llorar, cuando sentí que el apestoso olor desaparecía, y era reemplazado por un olor a perfume caro de hombre; entonces escuche una campana y muchos pasos y gente hablando.

-¿Hola?, ¿Alguien me podría abrir por favor?- un chico abrió la puerta, estaba asustado, seguramente era la primera vez que veía salir a una persona de su casillero.

-Permiso- entonces el chico se apartó, y yo salí, y empecé a caminar por el pasillo.

(Habla el narrador)

No se había dado cuanta de nada, ni por donde caminaba o de cómo iban vestidas las personas a su alrededor; simplemente andaba por los pasillos tratando de olvidar la escena aterradora del conserje empujándola dentro de ese desagradable casillero; _"Que raro… este lugar no huele como mi Instituto, la colonia que ocupan las personas son agradables, no apestosas" _entonces se detuvo de golpe _"Creo que conozco este lugar… cortinas de seda, suelo de mármol, y todos los estudiantes visten…"…_

_-¡KIAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER NO PUDE SEEEEER!- empezó a gritar a todo pulmón, y agarró por el cuello de la camisa a un estudiante que pasaba cerca de ella -Dime, ¿este es el Instituto Ouran?- preguntó con cara tenebrosa, pero de ansiedad._

_-S…si- respondió con miedo_

_-¿Y aquí está el famoso Host Club?- preguntó todavía con cara tenebrosa._

_-S…si- Volvió a responder, entonces Asami lo soltó y éste salió corriendo gritando "que miedo, que miedo"._

_-¡waaaaa….! Que hermoso mi sueño se hizo realidad- dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción y se fue saltando por el pasillo y cantando "lalalalalala"; todos los que habían estado presente en el arranque de energía de Asami quedaron con cara de wtf (no se como expresar con palabras la cara, si alguien sabe que me lo publique en un comentario por favor)._

_-Auch!- se quejó Saigo había chocado con una persona._

_-Estas bien?- le preguntó; Asami iba responder cuando vio quien era, llevaba el uniforme de los varones, pero su rostro era mas bien femenino, con unos grandes ojos cafés, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, era sin duda alguna Haruhi Fujioka, y después de observarla un rato le respondió._

_-Si Haru-chan!- con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, lo que dejó desconcertada, ellas no se conocían; pero esa chica le hablaba como si fueran amigas de la infancia._

_-¡Haru-chan, Haru-chan! No sabía que tenías más amigas, desde cuando se conocen?- habían llegado Honey y Mori, el primero sentado en los hombros del segundo._

_-No, Honey-Sempai, no nos conoce…-_

_-Buaaaaaa! HARUHIIII, ¡¿por qué no le dijiste a tu padre que tenías una amiga nueva? - era Tamaki, que había llegado junto con Kyoya al escuchar tanto escándalo._

_-…estaba diciendo que no nos conocemos, no seas desagradable, Sempai- _

_Entonces Tamaki se deprimió y se escondió en un rincón que automáticamente oscureció._

_-Tsk.. Tono es muy fácil de molestar, no Hikaru?-_

_-Si Kaoru, y eso que Haruhi no dijo todo, además es entrometido- dijeron los gemelos que se habían acercado al ver a Tamaki deprimido, y pensaron que podrían aprovechar esa oportunidad._

_-Y se les olvido mencionar paranoico- agregó Kyoya mientras escribía en su libreta electrónica._

_Y de la nada salieron las palabras insultantes que le dijeron a Tamaki, y estas, hechas piedras, le golpearon en su cabeza, haciendo que Tamaki se desmayara ._

_-Buaaaaaa! Tama-chan Tama-chan, estas bien?- sollozaba Honey mientras Hikaru y Kaoru le picaban un ojo con unas varitas salidas de la nada (le picaban el ojo a Tamaki, porsiacaso no lo captaron; encuentro que no lo expliqué muy bien)._

_Entonces Tamaki despertó de un salto y se dirigió hacia Asami a paso veloz, pero sin expresión alguna._

_-Tú quien eres? ¡Cómo te atreves a decirle Haru-chan a mi preciada hija!..- gritó de repente._

_-Cállate Tamaki-chan- le respondió Asami y puso su dedo índice en la boca de éste para que se callara-Si dices "hija" podrían descubrir que Haru-chan es mujer- dijo en un susurro de modo que solo los miembros del Host Club lo escucharan. _

_Todos la miraron sorprendidos…¿Cómo era posible que conociera el secreto mejor guardado del Host Club?_


End file.
